Back Stage Novel Chapter 3
Rei felt his consciousness slowly return and his eyes popped open as he woke. He hadn’t the faintest clue where he was, save that it was dark all around, making it difficult to discern his surroundings. But his eyes slowly adjusted to the low light until he could faintly make out a ceiling—one, he realized, that was not quite the ceiling he was familiar with. With the voice suddenly calling out to him, the lamp on the side table sparked to life, sending Rei whirling around in surprise to face the direction from which the voice had come. There he saw someone with features remarkably similar to those of Sena Seiya, the man Rei cherished over all others—but a young man, the Sena family’s eldest son, Sena Shougo. Taking in the bright grin Shougo was favoring him with, everything came back to Rei all of a sudden. Rei panicked because he slept with the son of Seiya. So Shougo suggested to just keep this a secret. So they both do a pinky promise to keep it a secret. After they made the promise, Shougo suggested to do it again saying that they already done it once, so what does it matter if they do it two or thee times more. In order to ensure that Shougo kept his mouth shut…it looked like he was going to have to go along with his whims. The next day Rei goes to the airport to pick up the Sena household and afterwards they go home. Arrived at their home Izumi runs to his brother and they both hug and kiss each other and Rei realizes they both have crazy brother complex. When they were having diner Nagisa asked what Shougo wanted to do after graduating. Shougo tells that he would skip some grades and will see what he will do afterwards. Nagisa is dissapointed that Shougo won't be entering the entertainment industry. That night Shougo comes to Rei's room and says he wanted to drop by since this is his last day staying here and he asked if he could get a little reward after keeping the whole thing a secret and they both end up sleeping together again. The following day, as requested by Seiya, Rei drove Shougo to Narita Airport. After having a conversation about love, Shougo left. However, as if laughing in the face of Rei’s suppositions, for some reason Shougo showed up once more at his parents’ home for the New Year’s holidays that year—and after spending a pleasant break with his parents and hitting up Rei for several rounds of sex, he left again. Granted, while only a few months had passed since his previous visit, it had been the end of the year, and so Rei had supposed that it was hardly unnatural for a son to visit around those holidays, passing Shougo’s homecoming off as nothing more than just that. Except he came home again for Spring Break. And again for Summer Break. And then again the following New Year’s. Shougo came home during Spring Break once again. When they were about to have sex Rei hears something and it seems like Izumi woke up and was crying because he couldn't find Shougo next to him. Shougo got dressed quickly and went to Izumi. The next day Rei went to Shougo's room to talk about the whole thing. He wanted this kind of relationship to stop. He knew that he should have done something before things escalated to what had happened the night before. Seiya and SenaPro were the most important things in Rei’s life. And so, their relationship ended just as secretly as it had begun, and without even waiting for his Spring Break to end this time, Shougo returned to England. But ending his relationship with Shougo was not the only thing Rei had decided upon. After Shougo had returned to England, Rei waited a bit for Izumi to recover his good spirits before informing Seiya of his intentions to leave the Sena family home and live on his own, announcing his plans after dinner, as the family sat around enjoying a cup of tea. A couple months later when Rei started living on his own his the intercom buzzed and the one standing in front of the door was Shougo. He told Rei he had to talk about something and asked if he could come in. Trusting that Shougo would keep his word not to do anything Rei didn’t approve, he pressed the button to buzz him inside. (After this there was the love confession of Shougo and I thought it would be the best if I just wrote the whole thing here. You can just skip this part if you want) “Well, at least sit down for now.” Shougo nodded, taking a seat on the rug at length. “…So? What was it you wanted to speak to me about?” “Right…” He seemed to fumble for words, very unlike the Shougo Rei knew, but he quickly firmed his will and raised his head, speaking at last. And the words that fell from his lips…were ones Rei had never expected to hear: “I tried sleeping with other people—but it just didn’t work. No matter who I was with, I always wound up thinking about you. My head is full of you, and I don’t know what to do!” Rei felt his world tilt on its axis, completely thrown by the unexpected confession. ’…Oh shit. This is terrible.’ “I can’t have anyone else but you… Hey, Rei? Do you know what this is? Why can I only think about you?” “Don’t ask me that…” Rei grumbled with a sigh—wishing desperately that Shougo hadn’t brought this up in the first place, but Shougo continued on. “Is this…love? Am I in love with you?” (Continue) Rei tells him that he can't return his feelings, because he still loves Seiya. Then Shougo suggest if he surpasses his father would Rei then only think about him and not his father. Then Rei remembers that Seiya really wanted that Shougo entered the entertainment industry, so Rei tells Shougo that if he can manage that, he would think about it. Rei ignored the twinge of guilt blossoming in his chest at using Shougo’s feelings for him for the good of SenaPro and Seiya, nodding. The next day, when Rei went to pick up Seiya as usual, he found the man in a rather good mood, smiling more broadly than usual. Nagisa and Izumi were already gone from the living room, as was Shougo, whom Rei had been harboring uncomfortable fears of running into. Relieved at the turn of events, he began to go over the day’s schedule with Seiya, as per usual—but Seiya’s smile didn’t leave his face. Seiya explained that Shougo had come to him the previous evening, vowing to set off on a journey of studies to become an even greater singer than his father. It was three years after Shougo disappeared, then, that Rei began to hear rumors about a legendary indie band called the CRUSHERZ that had filled the Budoukan Hall to capacity. Category:Back Stage Novel Chapters